Plastic films formed into disposable trash bags are frequently used, indeed required by some jurisdictions, for the containment and disposal of household refuse. Common practice is to insert the film liner or bag into a cylindrical, open-ended container, usually known as a garbage can. The liner is folded over the upper edge or lip of the garbage can and the user inserts the refuse material as required until the capacity of the container is reached. The liner is folded, gathered together and the liner is removed from the container. Frequently, however, difficulty in removing a full plastic liner is encountered due, in part, to a negative pressure formed in the space between the bottom portion of the bag and the cylindrical container as the filled bag is withdrawn from the garbage can. This problem is particularly acute when the plastic liner is filled with loose, particulate matter such as leaves, grass clippings and the like, as they tend to settle in the container and form a more uniform seal between the filled liner and the container. Bulky trash is also pushed outward by the weight above it to cause the bag to frictionally engage the container walls. As upward force is exerted on the top of the full bag during removal, the downward forces tend to rip the bag, spilling trash and requiring transfer to another bag.